Welcome to Our World!
by TrueBlue Sisters
Summary: This is what happens when the cast Yu Yu Hakusho comes through the TV and scares two yu yu hakusho fangirls....KxOC & H&OC...soory its a oneshot for now..


Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho but we DO own the OC's... Please Enjoy! This is a Oneshot...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle stared at the flashing screen with half-lidded eyes, it was 2:30 in the morning and she was watching her favorite Anime show Yu Yu Hakusho. Kurama had just changed into Youko and was running around trying to do something, she was paying attention but only to Youko, she knew what the episode was about so she had more time to stare and drool over Youko. She smiled when she noticed that Hiei was on the screen too, she glanced at her sister who was asleep next to her.

'Should I wake her up?' She wondered then smiled evilly as she reached her foot out slowly toward her sister. She kicked Corissa in the side then straightened and continued watching the TV when her sister jerked up with a grunt.

"What hit me?" She asked groggily, she frowned when she noticed flashing lights and looked at the TV, she woke up more when she realized what her sister was watching. She stared at Hiei just like her sister stared at Kurama/Youko. She brightened up more when she realized that it was a new episode. "It's new." She observed and angled her head to the right.

"I know." Danielle replied tiredly, she hated it when her sister stated the obvious.

"Oh shut up your just tired."

"Like your not." Danielle replied back angrily, glaring at her sister from the corner of her eye.

"We'll duh I'm tired! It's 2:30 in the fucking morning!!"

"Shhh! I can't hear!" But it didn't really matter the episode was nearly over, she just liked to annoy her sister when she was nearly dead to the world. When the episode was over she glanced back at her sister and noticed that she was already asleep. 'That's no fun.' She thought sadly then sighed as picked her sister up and dropped her not so gently on the couch, Corissa grunted but didn't wake up. Before going up for bed, Danielle covered her sister with a blanket then headed for the stairs. But stopped and looked at the TV when she was on the first step. 'Wouldn't it be cool if the Yu Yu gang was real.' She paused in her thoughts. 'All but the girls.' She finished with a smile. She yawned and walked up the stares to her room.

Corissa woke up slightly to see the sun's rays sifting through the blinds, she squinted and looked at the clock on the VCR. It read 9:40. She groaned in aggravation. It was _that_ early?! She yawned and turned over facing the back of the couch, her nose in the back cushion. The blanket sliding down to her stomach, she blindly groped for it. She stopped trying to move it when she felt someone pull the blanket up for her, thinking it was Dani she nearly fell asleep again, but not before she said her thank you, she was instantly awake however when she heard a male voice say the welcome instead of her sisters.

"Danielle you better be practicing a guys voice." Corissa said wearily as she kept her back to the intruder, to scared to turn and look.

"I'm not Danielle." The intruder said casually, almost like the person was supposed to be there too. "I'm Kurama." All of Corissa's muscled tensed up and she immedientaly sat up, staring at the person. Who she saw made her mouth drop open, there in her livingroom by the TV _was_ Kurama. Not a guy in costume who was psycho and thought he was Kurama, but the real one! She also saw people next to him, her mouth became completely slack when she saw Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. She held up her finger and closed her mouth, a confused and rather annoyed expression on her face.

"Now wait a minute-" She was cut off by Danielle walking down the stairs, she hadn't seen the guys standing in the livingroom and Corissa knew it. She got up and bolted to her sister. "Dani-"

"What?"

"Will people stop interrupting me!" Corissa growled. Danielle looked at her oddly.

"What are you talking about? I just walked down! Now what do you want?"

"Ok, don't freak out but-" Again she was cut off but this time it was because of her sisters gasp she turned around and saw Kurama standing in the doorway. "Somehow the guys of Yu Yu Hakusho became real and are standing in our livingroom..." She trailed off in annoyance as she watched her sister ignore her and take off toward the livingroom. She followed suit and watched her sisters reaction. It was the exact same reaction and expression that she had when she saw them.

"Wait! You came from the TV..." Danielle said trying to absorb all she saw. Kuwabara looked at Danielle and Corissa with a raised brow.

"Are you two real?"

"No we're a figment of your imagination!" Corissa replied with thick sarcasm, but Kuwabara didn't seem to get the hint.

"But girls like you two aren't in my imagination."

"Then why ask—wait! What kind of girl are we?" She asked both curious and also sounding offended. Kuwabara looked helpless at Corissa's rage, Danielle held her sister back and sighed.

"Now who are you guys really? I won't call the cop if you tell us who you are."

"I'm Kurama. I already said that." He paused and looked at Hiei. "That's Hiei. There's Yusuke and you already yelled at Kuwabara."

"We know who your claiming to be. But the people you say that you are, are characters off an Anime! They're not real people!" Kurama looked offended by the comment.

"I resent that!" He said, Corissa rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"It's to early for this!!" She screamed and took out a cereal box, a bowl and the milk. She poured it together and made herself cereal. 'Retarded Bastards!' she thought angrily. She felt a cold stare on her back and turned around to see 'Hiei' glaring at her. She glared back at him. "What's your problem?"

"I resent what you called us."

"Fictional?" She asked, Danielle gave a little giggle and took the cereal box from her sister and made herself cereal too.

"I am not retarded." Hiei said coldly. Corissa raised a brow at him and tried to hid her discomfort and confusion with annoyance.

"That's still up for discussion." She said and sat down, taking a bit out of her cereal. Danielle sighed.

"I never heard her call you retarded." She countered, Hiei turned his doll stare on her. She shivered invisibly and took a bite of cereal.

"She thought it." both Corissa and Danielle stopped in mid bite.

"No I didn't." Corissa said as she swallowed the mouth full of cereal she had.

"Yes you did." She rolled her eyes.

'Idiot.'

"I am not an idiot."

"I beg to differ. Plus I didn't say anything. Why are you spurting random things? Especially things that aren't true?" He glared at her.

'Moron.' She thought glaring at him, he glared back.

'Bitch.'

'Ponyboy.' He frowned at her but shook it off, it must be human thing. She smirked at what she called him, a direct insult to his ego and he didn't even understand it.

'Whore.'

'Nope I'm broke.' Hiei rolled his eyes.

'Tramp.'

'Fairy.'

'Dyke.'

'Thank you.' Hiei frowned at her. Corissa smiled. 'You just called me a goddess and you didn't even know it. And here I got the impression that you didn't like me much, I see I was wrong.' She winked at him.

'What about you? You called me a mythical creature that grands wishes.' She shook her head.

'No I called you gay.'

"I am not gay!" Corissa looked at him coyly.

"Now when did I say that?" She asked and glanced to the side, Danielle smiled finally believing who they were and guessed that her sister and Hiei just had a mind war. Hiei glared at her, wishing her dead. She smiled at him. "Your only going to prove my point more if you keep staring at me."

"It's called glaring."

"You call that glaring? You don't do it very well." Hiei clenched his hands into fists and raised it to his waist before Kurama caught it and pulled it back down, Corissa smiled at them. "Look Dani they're holding hands. Sorry looks like you missed out." She stood and walked to the sink, put her bowl down and walked past them all toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked. Despite his annoyance toward her, he was beginning to like her, she was a challenge for him. She turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Uh-hmm-I-uh..." He stuttered, not being able to get the words out. She rolled her eyes and turned back around going up the stairs. She reached the top landing and began to walk toward her room, she walked into her room and gathered her clothes and towels then walked back down the hall toward the bathroom. She opened the door walked in, closed it and turned on the shower. She stripped her clothes and got in, she sighed when the hot water hit her skin.

Hiei glared at the stairs, then started to climb them determined to yell at her. He reached the landing and started down the hall. He walked past one door and heard water running. He became curious and opened the door to see what was going on. He walked in farther and nearly gasped. Corissa stood under the water of the shower, completely naked. He blushed darkly, completely surprised.

'Whoa.' He thought. He watched as she lathered her hair, washed it out. Conditioned it, let it set a minute then washed that out as well. She shaved her legs and smiled as she ran the water over her hair one more time. She sighed again and turned off the water. She took off her towel from the top of the door and wrapped it around herself. Opening the door, she stepped out. She gave a loud yawn and opened her eyes, when her eyes opened she looked ready to scream. Hiei walked over to her and quicky covered her mouth so she couldn't make a noise, he looked scared and frantic.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "I didn't mean to watch, I just walked by and heard the water and was curious. When I got in here I was mesmerized...I'm sorry."

'You watched me?' She thought and blushed ten shades of red. She struggled against his hand and got free. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room, closing and locking the door. Hiei waited outside ready with another apology. This was something new for him.


End file.
